Burning Love
by 763Boi
Summary: After risking his life to save a long-time crush from a house fire, Lincoln and Cristina finnaly work themselves into the couple they figured they would be, but a dark feeling of regret lay within Lincoln that may tear the couple apart.
1. To Save Her

**_Fuck, here it comes again. People are gonna be mad about me releasing shit thats not announced. But i dont give a fuck, if you dont like it, dont fucking read it. Your insults dont do shit._**

Lincoln was riding his bike down the street, enjoying the cool breeze of a summer day. He rode his bike until he felt something else fill his lungs, something thick. Something disturbing, smoke? He looked up and saw a house engulfed in flames. He stopped in his tracks and jumped of his bike, he ran up to the two people who were begging for something.

"Miss! Whats going on?", Lincoln asked with a face of concern. "Our daughter is trapped in our house! ", the woman yelled as Lincolns eyes widened. Before they knew it, Lincoln began running towards the house before anyone could stop him. "Kid wait!", an officer yelled, but Lincoln kept running.

Lincoln crashed through the door and saw the stairs still standing. He ran straight through a flame and up the steps. "Where are you!?", Lincoln yelled, "Im in here!", a girl yelled. Lincoln ran to a room and kicked the door down. He saw the room filled with flames, and an odly familiar girl curled in a ball in the corner. "Cristina!?", Lincoln yelled as he moved a scorched peice of wood out the way. Lincoln grabbed her by the arm and ran out.

They managed to get back down the steps and towards the door, until a peice of wood fell and hit Lincolns arm, dragging him down. "Lincoln!", Cristina yelled as she tried to help him. "Cris, go! Leave me, just get out!", Lincoln yelled. "I cant. I- i couldnt!", Cristina replied. "Its ok, ju- *cough* go!", Lincoln yelled as he let go of her hand. Cristina felt tears stream down her face as she dashed to the door.

Cristina ran to her parents as they embraced her in love. "What happened to that boy?!", a firefighter asked. "Hes trapped under a peice of wood!", Cristina cried as they nodded and called for medics and a team. "We need to let his parents know!", Cristina told her mother. "Sweetie, we know, we will get to that.", her mother said. Without taking chances, Cristina bolted down the street since the Louds only lived a block down.

She frantically pounded on the door. Rita opened the door and greeted her with a face of concern. "Honey, what happened?", Rita asked. "Your son is trapped in my house and its on fire!", Cristina yelled in panic. The Louds ran down the street to see the truth. The fire department had put out the fire, but there was no sign of Lincoln.

Rita ran up to a firefighter. "Where is he?! Wheres my baby boy!", she yelled. "What? The boy? Hes in the ambulance.", the man replied as the family dashed towards the ambulance. They stopped where they saw Lincoln on a stretcher, covered in ashes and coughing until the doctor put the oxygen mask on. "Lincoln! Son are you OK?", Lynn Sr. asked.

"Im alright dad, im- im *cough*", Lincoln tried to say. "Oh god.", Lori said. "Sir, ma'am, your son is being taken to the hospital, we will meet you there.", a medic said. As Lincoln was being loaded into the ambulance, Cristina mouthed thank you to him as he gave a faint smile.

At Royal Woods Hospital .

Lincoln layed upright in a hospital bed as he watched the TV. He was lucky and didnt have carbon monoxide poisoning, which considering how long he was trapped in the burning house was incredible. He layed there as his family walked in. "How you feeling hon?", Rita asked. "OK, my chest just hurts.", Lincoln replied with a scratch in his voice. "Well theres some people here to see you.", Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln looked over to see 6 people, Clyde, his 2 dads, Cristina and her parents. "Oh thank lord your ok.", Howard said. "How ya feeling buddy?", Clyde asked. "Alright.", Lincoln replied. They looked at his condition, he still had a little ash on his face, and he had temporary burns on his arms. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, could we have a little alone time with your son if you dont mind.", Mrs. Hunter asked.

"Sure.", Rita replied as the rest walked out the room. "Lincoln, thank you. If it wasnt for you, by the time the firefighters got there it wouldve been to late.", Mr. Hunter said. "Id rather die for someone else than someone die because of me.", Lincoln replied.

Lincoln looked over to see Cristina beginning to tear up. "Why are you crying?", Lincoln asked. "You couldve died! You risked dying just to save me even though your family is huge!", Cristina cried. Lincoln didnt know what to do, so he grabbed her hand. "Listen, a ladies life is worth more than mine. No matter how big my family is.", Lincoln said with a caring face.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, the doctor said to empty the room for the doctors.", a nurse said at the door. "Thank you again Lincoln.", Mrs. Hunter said as they left. They still couldnt get over it,


	2. To Hold Her

Lincoln watched the news on his hospital bed, explaining the tragedy that happened and how he was a hero. But Lincoln didnt consider himself a hero, he said he was just a kid doing good. He enjoyed his time in the hospital, allowing him to think. And as he sat in that bed with monitors and wires strapped to him for the past 2 weeks, he just took it as a walk in the park

A doctor walked in with a smile on her face. "Alright Mr. Loud, before you leave, I would like to explain some things about your condition.", she explained. "Alright, watcha got?", Lincoln asked. "First off, you may sometimes feel light headed or find it hard to think due to temporary brain damage. And secondly, you shouldnt breathe to slow. Your lungs are still healing from the horrible amount of carbon monoxide you inhaled.", she explained.

"Thank you miss...", Lincoln said. "Green.", she said. "Alright, you should be good after all this.", she said as she opened the door. "Thank you.", Lincoln said as he walked out to his parents. "Hey champ, how you feeling?", Lynn Sr. asked. "Im good Dad.", Lincoln replied with a smile. "Honey, we cant express how proud we are.", Rita said. "You risked your life tk save that young lady from the fire. You have prooved to us that you are on your way to becoming a true man.", Lynn Sr. said as he placed his hand on Lincolns shoulder.

Lincoln just nodded as they walked out of the hospital. On the way back, they past the Hunters residence, and saw them digging through some stuff. "Dad wait!", Lincoln said as Lynn Sr. hit the brakes. "Could I go help them, we can use the masks in the first aid kit.", Lincoln asked. "Be careful son, we dont want to have to go back to the hospital.", Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln hopped out and grabbed the first aid kit. He rushed over to them as they turnt around. "Here.", he said as he pulled out 4 masks. "You dont have to do this.", Mrs. Hunter said. "Your right, but I chose to. Now is there anything your specifically looking for?", Lincoln asked. "The family photo book, its been in the family since the 1940s.", Mr. Hunter said. "Alright.", Lincoln said as they walked into the remainder of the house.

They searched for a while, but no sign of the book. Lincoln walked into the scorched living room. He dug around for it until he saw something shining in the corner. He picked it up and opened it as he saw pictures of some people. "Found it!", Lincoln said as he walked over to the family. He handed them the book, "Alright, i should get home. See you tommorow Cristina!", Lincoln said as he turnt and walked away.

The next day was fairly normal, he went to the park to play, he and Clyde hung out. He walked down the street to see the familiar red-headed doucebag near the red-headed diamond. "I told you! I like someone else!", Cristina said as she shoved Chandler away. "Come on, you know you love me.", Chandler said as he reached to grab her again.

Lincoln came up behind Chandler and threw him to the floor. "What the hells wrong with you? Show some respect when your speaking to a diamond like her!", Lincoln yelled as Cristina blushed. "Back off Loud, get your own girl!", Chandler yelled. "Yeah, you were just talking to her.", Lincoln said.

He took in a deep breath as he turnt around so that he faced Cristina. He grabbed her by the hands in a sturdy yet loose grip. With his bravery, he kissed her. Cristina didnt do anything, she went right along with it. Chandler filled with anger. "You fucker!", he yelled. Lincoln turned around and shoved Chandler back. "Get out of here you dirtbag!", Lincoln yelled as he raised his hands. "Make me you weak little runt!", Chandler said as he raised his hands to.

With all his force, Lincolns fist collided with Chandlers nose as the bully fell back on the ground. Chandler was on the verge of unconsciousness from the power of the punch. Lincoln walked away as Cristina walked next to him. "Hey, you wanna go watch a movie at my house?", Lincoln asked. "Sure.", Cristina replied as the two walked down the street. When they arrived at the Loud house, they went in and watched a movie while cuddling. When the rest of the Loud family arrived, they found the two asleep in eachothers arms. They smiled and went to bed.


	3. To Love Her

_**I have** **an announcement to make, thanks to all the goddamn pm**_ 's and comments, on the day the Adventures of Lila and Lincoln comesmout, I will also be releasing Lewd for Louds, the most lewd, incest filled, kinky one shot collection i could imagine. Your welcome you loudcest lovers, cuz youve affected me, ive started reading so my head hurts.

Lincolns eyes slowly cracked open, he looked around to see that he was on the couch. He then looked down to see Cristina tangled in between her and Lincolns bodies. He didnt want to disturb her, so he turnt the TV down and watched his favorite show.

He stayed like that until she slowly opened her eyes to see the boy looking down at her with a smile. "Good morning.", he said. She smiled as she looked up to see the time, "Its really only 7:30?", she said. "I woke up at 6.", Lincoln said. Cristina un-tangled herself and sat down next to Lincoln. "So what do you want for breakfast?", Lincoln asked as he stood up. "You got waffles?", Cristina asked. "Say no more.", the young cook replied as he walked into the kitchen.

He returned with Cristinas waffles and he made himself some french toast. "I SMELL LINCOLNS BACON!", Lana yelled, the young couple heard shuffling upstairs as the sisters ran down ghe steps. Lincoln sighed, "Ill start the stove.", Lincoln said.

Cristina stood up and walked into the kitchen with him. They cooked a quick breakfast and returned with 10 plates.

"Breakfast is served.", Lincoln said. The sisters instantly dug in as Lincoln and Cristina walked upstairs. They walked into Lincolns room. Theynwatched a couple more movies until Lincolns eyes widend with realization. "Oh god.", Lincoln said. "What is it?", Cristina asked. "I technically forced myself on you.", Lincoln said as he backed up and hit the wall. "What do you mean?", Cristina asked, confused.

Lincoln looked at her, "I forced myself on you yesterday, I kissed you without your consent! Oh god what have I done!? What if i go to jail? WHAT IF IM A SEX OFFENDER?! I- I-", Lincoln was freaking out, he didnt realize what hes done until now. But he then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw Cristina hugging him. "If you forced yourself on me, I wouldve said something.", she said.

Lincoln looked at her, "So your not mad.", Lincoln asked. Cristina just chuckled and kissed him. Lincoln kissed her back, they fell onto the bed and beagan to break out in laughter. "Its a shame we arent 16 yet.", Cristina said. Lincoln turnt around with his eyebrow raised, but he then realized what she ment and blushed intensly. "3 more years.", Lincoln said. "The wait will be worth it.", Cristina said. "So, what do you wanna do today.", Lincoln asked.

Cristina looked at him, "Im not sure. We havent moved to the new house yet.", Cristina said. "Where you guys moving?", Lincoln asked. "Ill give you a hint, G.", she said. "Ummmmmmm, Gwynedd Ave?", Lincoln guessed. "Nope, Mr. Grouses house, he moved into then Yates old house.", Cristina said. Lincoln smiled and nodded, "Wait, isnt the fair in town?", Lincoln said. "Yeah.", Cristina said. Lincoln stood up and dug around under his bed.

He kept digging until he found the box hidden in the corner. He pulled it out and placed it on his bed, "Quickly lock the door so my sisters dont see.", Lincoln said. Cristina nodded and locked the door, Lincoln opened the box to reveal it was filled with money, approximately 8,000 bucks. "Where did you get all that!?", Cristina said in suprise. "A mix of allowance, mowing lawns, shoveling snow, and hundreds of other things since i was 7.", Lincoln said.

Lincoln pulled out one stack. "$600 should be enough for tickets and some food.", Lincoln said. "Way more than enough, you might wanna find somewhere else to put all that though.", Cristina said. "Ill just bring it all with me.", Lincoln said. He grabbed a backpack, stuffed the money in it, then threw in his laptop and phone, along with some of Cristinas things.

They began walking down the steps until Lola jumped up. "I HEAR MONEY!", she yelled. Lincoln turnt around, "Alright bro, wheres the dough, mama needs a new amp.", Luna said. Lincoln laughed, "You think your getting my money!? Yeah right, I didnt aise all this for 6 years for it to be taken away.", Lincoln said. "Oh, we thought you cared about your sisters, but no.", Lori said.

Lincoln laughed again, "Thats not gonna work again. You know I care about you, if you want money, raise it yourself.", Lincoln said as he left. He got his bike and Cristina hopped on the back. "You sure you wanna be there? I can get you my old one.", Lincoln said. "Hurry up and go, I need some funnel cake!", Cristina yelled as Lincoln bagan to peddle.

When they arrived at the fair, Lincoln and Cristina bolted towards the food area. After ordering 2 funnel cakes and a couple sodas, they went on a couple rides. Until they weremso tired they couldnt do anything else. They sat for a second until they heard an announcement on the speaker, "Last call for the Tunnel of Love! Last call for the Tunnel of Love!", they heard. Lincoln was about to speak up, but Cristina already had him by the arm bolting rowards the ride. She handed the guy theirmlast ticket and hopped in.

"Ow.", Lincoln said as he rubbed his arm. "Oh, so you can run through a burning building, get stuck under a pillar, inhale tons of toxic gas, AND be scorched under heat for 10 minutes and come out fine. But when I drag you to a ride, you say ow.", Cristina said. "Im just saying, you got a grip.", Lincoln said. "Yeah yeah, blab on closet boy.", Cristina said as she snuggled closer to him. "What is it with you and dirty jokes?", Lincoln said. "I dont know, felt like the right time.", she replied.

The two sat in the boat as it slowly drifted through the water. "Hey Lincoln, promise one thing.", Cristina said. "And what is that?", Lincoln said. "Dont you dare cheat or ill break your fucking legs.", she said. "Yeah, yeah.", Lincoln said as they snuggled up. And thats how they remained until the end of the ride, it has been 4 years since that day. And here Lincoln Loud was, sitting in his room with his phone in his hand, until he heard that familiar giggle come from downstairs.


	4. To Deserve Her

Lincoln walked down the steps with his bookbag and opened the door, only to be met with Cristina. "Hey Linc!", she sakd as she hugged him. "Hey Cris, anything new?", Lincoln asked, "Nah, everythings still the same.", she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You ready for our first day?", Cristina asked. "Ready as ill ever be.", Lincoln said as he pulled out the keys to his black Chevy Malibu. The two got in the car and made their way to Royal Woods High School. "Hey Lincoln?", Cristina said. "Yeah babe?", Lincoln replied, his eyes focused on the road. "Any reasons your sisters have been a little... hostile towards me?", Cristina said.

"Wait, what? Why would they be like that?", Lincoln said. "I dont know, just the other day, Lucy came out of nowhere and cussed me out.", she said. "Oh believe me, I will sort this out, in other news, we have to get to class.", Lincoln said as he pulled into a parking spot. Cristina smiled as she kissed her lover before getting out the car and started to leave for class.

Lincoln entered Mrs. Johansson's room as Cristina continued down towards Mrs. Kendricks, only to pass through the 10th grade hallway to be met with Lucy, who looked at her and spat on her shoes. "What is all this for? I have tk get to advisory.", Cristina asked.

"Me and my sisters overheard Lincoln in his room, he said he doesn't deserve you and that you should leave him! He still thinks he is a stalker after that video contest!", Lucy yelled before storming off. Cristina's eyes widened as she continued to walk towards History. Lincoln knew she wasn't the type to hold grudge's, but rhe fact that the boy she loved thought he wasn't good enough made tears form in her eyes. She wiped them away and walked into Art, thinking of how to change his mind.

And after a little bit of thinking, she got it. She remembered one thing she said those many years ago when the two first started dating, "Its a shame we arent 16 yet", she remembered. They were 17 now, and they never even lost their virginity, luckily that period wouldn't last for long.

She made it through an incredibly boring 2 hours of work before heading off to lunch, she sat with Lincoln as Clyde walked up and sat next to them. "Hey Linky.", she said with a seductive smile as she layed her head on his shoulder. "Hey.", Lincoln said while putting on a fake smile. 'Damn they were right', Cristina thought.

"I was thinking we should do something _dangerous._ ", Cristina said. "Dangerous is my middle name.", Lincoln said. "I thought it was Sylvester.", Cristina said with a smile. "You are to never speak of this again.", Lincoln said. "Meet me outside at free time.", she whispered in his ear as she pecked him on the mouth. 'Goddammit Lincoln', Lincoln thought to himself as a large tent grew in his pants.


End file.
